Eine Frage der Männlichkeit
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Was, wenn Harry schwul wäre? Er unterbreitet die Neuigkeiten einer unglücklichen Ginny. HP/GW nicht mehr lange und HP/DM zumindest hofft Harry dies


**A/N und Disclaimer:**

Slash ist thematisiert, allerdings nur indirekt.

Hierbei handelt es sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung. Die Originalstory „A Question of Manliness" ist von vuarapuung und auf veröffentlicht.

Diesmal gehören mir weder die Personen, die gehören JKR, noch die Handlung, die gehört vuarapuung. Was mir bleibt ist die Übersetzung, die zugegebenermaßen etwas freier ist.

Vielen Dank meiner Beta Cho17!

Ich bin gespannt, wie's euch gefällt. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dalassen würdet. Viel Spaß!

**Eine Frage der Männlichkeit**

„Ginny, wir müssen reden", sagte Harry. Sie sah zu ihm auf und grinste.

„Sicher, Harry", sagte sie und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Harry hatte sich entschieden, diese Unterhaltung im Gemeinschaftsraum stattfinden zu lassen und hoffte, dass die Leute um sie herum verhindern würden, dass sie ihm eine Szene machen würde.

„Ginny, ich finde, du bist ein süßes Mädchen", fing Harry an und ließ sich nieder.

„Danke, Harry", strahlte sie. „Ich finde dich auch wundervoll." Harry lächelte nervös. Er freute sich nicht über das, was nun kommen würde. Er versuchte, ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen, aber sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen. Er schreckte zurück.

Na schön, lieber mit der Sprache rausrücken.

„Ginny, wir können uns nicht mehr treffen", eröffnete Harry ihr.

„Was?", quietschte sie. „Warum? Was stimmt an mir nicht? War ich im Bett für dich nicht gut genug?" Harry errötete und hoffte, dass niemand im Turm zuhörte. Vielleicht war es nicht seine beste Idee gewesen, es hier zu erledigen.

„Es ist nicht wegen dir; sondern wegen mir", erklärte Harry, doch Ginny wollte nichts davon hören.

„Oh, Harry! Es tut mir leid, dass ich so unerfahren war. Aber ich wollte mich für dich aufsparen, darum hab ich mich von Dean nur zweimal bumsen lassen!", jammerte sie. Nun starrte sie jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum an, ausgenommen Seamus Finnigan, der damit beschäftigt war, Dean High-Five zu geben.

„Ginny, du verstehst mich nicht", versuchte Harry ihr verzweifelt klar zu machen. „Es ist nicht wegen dir. Es ist wirklich wegen mir. Ich bin schwul!"

Urplötzlich lag der Gemeinschaftsraum in Totenstille und Harry fühlte sein Gesicht umso stärker glühen. Ginny schien lange zu brauchen, um diese Information zu verarbeiten.

„Du – Du – Du kannst nicht schwul sein" sagte sie schließlich. „Wir hatten Sex. Wie kannst du schwul sein, wenn du mit Mädchen schläfst?"

„Ich habe mich nur selbst belogen, Ginny."

„Aber du wäschst dich nie und du hast keinerlei Gefühl für Stil. Wie kannst du schwul sein?"

„Nur weil jemand schwul ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er sich geschmackvoll anzieht!"

„Doch, genau das! Wann hast du das letzte Mal einen Schwulen ohne Sinn für Mode getroffen?"

„Also…", begann Harry, doch dann fiel ihm niemand ein. Sirius war nicht besonders gut angezogen gewesen, als er ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte, andererseits trug er damals auch noch immer seine Sträflingskleidung. Und Lupin neigte dazu, etwas struppig und abgewrackt auszusehen, aber andererseits hatte er kein Geld und verwandelte sich einmal im Monat in einen Werwolf. Wenigstens hatten diese beiden eine Entschuldigung.

„Ich werde es lernen", grinste Harry großspurig. Trotzdem schien Ginny nach wie vor fest davon überzeugt, seine Meinung zu ändern.

„Ich seh' ein bisschen wie ein Junge aus, Harry", bemerkte sie. „Ich bin sehr dünn und hab überhaupt keine Brüste."

„Ginny..."

„Ich könnte meine Haare kurz schneiden und mir ein Paar Socken in die Hose stopfen", fuhr sie fort. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Zwei Paar Socken?", fragte sie.

„Es würde nicht das selbe sein."

„Ich könnte dir meinen Hintern zur Verfügung stellen", argumentierte sie weiter. „Bitte." Harry schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny", sagte er. „Aber ich habe jemand anderen." Zu Harrys Schrecken begann Ginny jetzt auch noch zu heulen. Er konnte heulende Mädchen nicht ertragen.

„Und, wer ist es?", schluchzte sie.

„Draco."

„DU MEINST MALFOY?"

Ginny nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Wie lange läuft das schon?"

„Nunja, noch läuft es gar nicht", antwortete Harry. „Ich wollte ihn noch nicht um ein Date bitten, bevor du nicht Bescheid weißt." Ginny hatte aufgehört zu heulen und starrte ihn nun voller Ungläubigkeit an.

„Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass er schwul ist?", fragte sie fordernd.

„Er ist sehr geistreich und immer gut angezogen.", stellte Harry fest. Ginny schien ihm keinen Glauben zu schenken. „Ich _weiß_ es einfach, okay?"

„Nein", entgegnete Ginny. „Ich denke nicht, dass du schwul bist und Malfoy ist definitiv nicht schwul. Er hat zur Zeit was mit sechs verschiedenen Mädchen und keine weiß von den anderen." Sie machte eine Pause. „Na gut, Lavender und Parvati wissen voneinander, weil sie so eine ménage-a-trois-Sache am laufen haben."

„Er kompensiert bloß", meinte Harry. „In Wirklichkeit ist er so stockschwul, wie man nur sein kann."

„Harry, du verleugnest bloß Tatsachen. Du fängst schon an, so wie ich zu klingen. Außerdem hasst er dich. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht?"

„Weil er Angst hat, sich auf unsere Liebe einzulassen." Harry wurde wütend und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Aber _ich_ liebe dich", erinnerte Ginny ihn. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht besonders schön oder so bin, aber du solltest dich mit dem Bestmöglichen zufrieden geben, anstatt dich von diesem Idioten abweisen zu lassen."

„Er wird mich nicht abweisen", trotzte Harry. „Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny. Aber du bist einfach nicht Manns genug für mich."

„Und Malfoy ist Manns genug für dich?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Nein, du stehst auf feminine Typen. Und davon ist es nur ein kleiner Schritt, auf Mädchen zu stehen. Ich werde dich wieder zurecht biegen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tu!"

„Vergiss es Ginny", sagte Harry. „Da gibt es nichts, was du tun kannst."

~*~

Hermine und Ron kamen von ihren, _ähem_, Vertrauensschülerpflichten zurück, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum in Verwüstung vorfanden. In mitten des Raumes zwischen umhergeworfenen Stühlen stand Ginny und hielt Harry im Schwitzkasten.

„Warum liebst du mich nicht, du idiotischer, schwuler Bastard?" brüllte sie. Harry kreischte wie ein Mädchen, während Ginny an seinen Haaren zerrte.

Hermine wandte sich an Ron.

„Weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir noch eine Runde durchs Schloss drehen.", meinte sie. „Als Bestandteil unserer _Vertrauensschülerpflichten_."

„Cool!", entgegnete Ron. Und so überließen sie Harry und Ginny sich selbst.

**Ende**


End file.
